From the Journal of Dr Wycoff
by Izzy
Summary: A FBTS universe story.


Izzy here, with my fanfic, "From the Journal of Dr. Wycoff" a FBTS universe  
story. This was something that sprang to my mind in England. Paramount owns  
the stuff.  
  
From the Journal of Dr. Wycoff  
By Izzy  
  
The first time I met Benny Russel, I had very clear instructions in regards to  
him. He had been writing his crazy stories on the walls of his room. I was  
to take paint into the room, and convince him back to reality, and get him to  
paint over the words and give them up. They were quite sure once he did this,  
it would be safe to release him.  
I didn't question them at the time. I never questioned anyone higher in rank  
then myself back then.   
In a way, I was just as delusional as I thought him to be.  
I did my job as well as I could. Though he protested that "Sisko needed to  
open the Orb" he actually looked like he was going to paint them over. Then  
he floored me and went back to writing.  
I'd never seen anyone write anything half as fast. By the time I was back on  
my feet, he'd finished five paragraphs, ignoring the paint, which had spilled  
around his ankles. When he saw I was up he looked at me and said the  
strangest thing. He said,  
"You're always like that, Damar. Always doing whatever Weyoun tells you. Why  
don't you just snap his neck, huh? Put him in a transporter accident, and  
mess his clone up. And stop working for the Pah-wraiths."  
Understandably, at the time I had no idea what he was talking about.  
I asked the nurse in charge of him about it. Her name was Elizabeth Dawn.  
She explained that the story Benny wrote included characters based on actual  
people, and more often then not he confused the real people and characters.   
Her character was apparently an alien female called Ezri.  
I was told I was to stay with Benny and convince him to give it up. My  
superiors wouldn't take "I couldn't" for an answer. So for awhile I felt my  
career was spiraling, and I gave up trying to stop Benny.  
I had to spend an hour each day with Benny. Eventually it settled down that I  
would sit in the corner and he would just go on writing. The boredom started  
to get to me.  
Then, about two months after we met, Benny told me and Elizabeth he was  
writing a movie, with "Worf"'s old crewmates. And I wondered how much harm it  
would cause if I read it. So I thought that maybe I could read a paragraph  
or two, just to past the time.  
I read the contents of the entire wall that day. And when he wrote more, I  
read that too. By the time I he had finished writing the movie, I was reading  
everything he had written. I told Elizabeth, and soon she was reading too.  
Now when he wrote, I read. I even smuggled him paper, so he wouldn't have to  
write on the walls anymore.   
The first time I did that, he asked me if I thought he was right. I didn't  
have an answer for him then. When I told him that, he replied. "You have  
treachery, Damar. You need faith. Treachery, Faith, and the Great River."   
And he began writing again, in which "Weyoun" was killed(but recloned). To  
this day, I still think Benny meant for the readers to think thatDamar killed  
him.  
Months more went by, and I pondered his question little at first, then more  
often, until I became desperate to find an answer. I was further aggravated  
when he stopped writing, saying he had to think for awhile before writing "the  
big finale".  
When he started writing again, I reached an answer. He was right. We were  
wrong for imprisoning him. And I told him that.  
I don't think it's any coincidence that Damar, who had previously been playing  
puppet for Weyoun, rebelled.  
During the final weeks Benny was writing, both Elizabeth and I lost most of  
other concerns in favor of devouring the pages the minute he finished writing  
them. We were that hooked.  
I must admit, I was dissapointed by the ending. Somehow I'd expect something  
bigger. Okay, casting off the cliff was good, but destroying a book and  
saving the universe-it just didn't seem right.  
After he was done, Benny sank into a depression. He wrote another set of  
stories taking place in the same universe. At first they were good, and both  
Elizabeth and I found ourselves absorbed in the adventures of the starship  
Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. But then they degenerated until we both begged  
him to stop. Finally he did. He stated he would never write again.  
I told my superiors that. They congratulated me, hinted I would get a  
promotion, and released Benny.  
My first act was the resign. So was Elizabeth's. We were both disgusted with  
the society that had labelled Benny mad because his writings didn't quite  
conform. I tried to figure out why, and couldn't. I finally had to ask  
Elizabeth, and she told me:the captain was black. I had seen it mentioned  
once or twice, and had never cared.  
The day we both resigned, I proposed to Elizabeth, and she accepted. We told  
Benny before he left. He sputtered out, "Damar and Ezri?" then wished us luck  
and left. We never saw him again.  
Over ten years later, we got a letter from his wife, Cassie. He had been shot  
by police during a civil rights demonstration, and his will left his stories  
in our keeping.  
We accepted them, and we keep them carefully preserved, waiting for the day  
when they can be published, and thrive in a world where the public knows as  
well as we do that there is nothing wrong with them.   



End file.
